zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Firecracker Boom
Firecracker Boom, more commonly known as Boom Boom, is a qilin from the Qilin Glades in Wu Xing and the cousin of Radiant Lantern. Physical description Firecracker's body is bright red, his mane is bright purple with light purple stripes and his underbelly is pale red. He has two large horns curved back from his head colored orange, along with his claws, hooves and the insides of his ears. Unlike most qilins, Firecracker's tail is very short, but has a very long mane also tied in a blue strap. He wears brown goggles with black lenses on his head and he has golden eyes. His cutie mark are two fireworks colored green and pink and blue and yellow. Personality Firecracker is tirelessly dedicated to his craft of making firecrackers and fireworks to the point where some might call it obsession. He's eccentric, daring and adventurous, but also has a tendency to be a bit narrow-minded due to how much he focuses on his craft over anything else. This can cause him to unintentionally not be concerned with the feelings of others, such as when he often takes his cousin's paper lanterns to use for firework trials without her permission. Because of his difficulty connecting with others, he prefers to work on his craft and let them do the talking for him. While he does not always say so, he greatly appreciates and loves his cousin, Radiant Lantern, for always remaining by his side, helping and taking care of him when he forgets to and most of all, putting up with him. He can be so dedicated to his work that he can easily forget to take care of himself, such as forgetting to eat and sleep. He jokingly refers to himself as his greatest rival, as he is always looking to expand on his latest trials and outdo his previous work to make it bigger and better. Deep down, he is fully dedicated to his craft, enjoying how much his fireworks entertain and bewilder those that bear witness to them. Abilities Powers *'Healing magic:' Firecracker is able to use his qilin magic to heal others. *'Luck magic:' Firecracker's qilin magic also grants him impeccable luck. *'Telekinesis' *'Longevity' Skills *'Pyrotechnics:' Firecracker is highly knowledgeable and skilled in working with pyrotechnics to create fireworks and firecrackers. Equipment *'Goggles' Background Firecraker Boom was born and raised within the Qilin Glades. Due to his eccentric and occasionally - but unintentionally - selfish nature, many do not directly interact with him. However, his firecrackers and firework displays are immensely popular. Because of his obsession with the craft and the numerous explosions coming from his workshop, everyone began calling him "Boom Boom", a nickname he has happily taken to. Firecracker has some difficulties connecting with others, as he feels no one can truly understand him or how he thinks. For this reason, he works so tirelessly on his firecrackers and fireworks, because he feels that only through them can he get others to understand him. His greatest joy is not only working on his craft, but seeing the happy faces of those who enjoy the fruits of his labor. He can be very eccentric and wild when it comes to his work, always seeking to improve and outdo his last performance. Perhaps Firecracker's only dear friend is his cousin Radiant Lantern, with whom he was raised. Lantern understands Firecracker's eccentricities and knows that while he can come off as a bit selfish and self-centered, he truly does care about others and wants to bring them joy and wonder with his fireworks. As a result, she usually does any social interaction on his behalf, simply because of his inability to do it. Firecracker's firework displays are loved by all who view them, but rather than bask in their praise, he gets right to work on his next display. Trivia *Firecracker Boom is themed around firecrakers and fireworks, both of which originated in China. *He is loosely based on Kang the Mad from Jade Empire. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z